langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Al doilea sex/XVI
Capitolul X SITUAŢIA ŞI CARACTERUL FEMEII Putem acum înţelege de ce se întîlnesc atîtea trăsături comune în rechizitoriile împotriva femeii, din Antichitate pînă în zilele noastre, condiţia sa a rămas aceeaşi, comportînd doar nişte schimbări superficiale, şi ea defineşte ceea ce se cheamă „caracterul" feminin: femeia se tăvăleşte în imanenţă, se contrazice din principiu, este prudentă şi meschină, nu are simţul adevărului, nici al exactităţii, nu are moralitate, este în mod josnic pragmatică, este mincinoasă, prefăcută, interesată... În toate aceste afirmaţii există o parte de adevăr. Numai că aceste conduite pe care le denunţă nu-i sînt dictate femeii de hormoni, nici prefigurate în compartimentele creierului ei: ele sînt implicate, ca într-un film în care imaginile se văd pe negativ, de situaţia sa. În această perspectivă, vom încerca o trecere în revistă sintetică a acestei situaţii, ceea ce ne va obliga la anumite repetiţii, dar ne va permite să sesizăm, în ansamblul condiţionărilor sale economice, sociale, istorice, „eternul feminin". Uneori, „lumea feminină" este opusă universului masculin, dar trebuie subliniat încă o dată că femeile n-au constituit niciodată o societate autonomă şi închisă; ele s-au integrat colectivităţii guvernate de bărbaţi, în care ocupă un loc subordonat; sînt unite numai atît cît îşi sînt asemănătoare printr-o solidaritate mecanică: nu există între ele acea solidaritate organică pe care se întemeiază orice comunitate unificată; s-au străduit întotdeauna - pe vremea misterelor din Eleusis, ca şi în zilele noastre în cluburi, saloane, ateliere - sa se unească pentru a construi un „contraunivers"; dar ele îl afirmă chiar în sînul universului masculin. Şi de aici vine paradoxul situaţiei lor: aparţin în acelaşi timp lumii masculine şi unei sfere în care lumea masculină este contestată: închise în aceasta din urmă, învestite de prima, nu se pot instala nicăieri în linişte. Docilitatea le este dublată întotdeauna de un refuz, refuzul de a accepta ceva; şi prin aceasta atitudinea lor se apropie de aceea a tinerei fete; dar în cazul femeii adulte această atitudine este mai greu de susţinut, fiindcă pentru ea nu mai este vorba de a visa la propria-i viaţă prin intermediul simbolurilor, ci de a o trăi. 338 Femeia însăşi recunoaşte că universul în ansamblul lui este masculin; bărbaţii l-au lefuit, l-au condus i îl domin i în prezent; cît despre ea, nu se consider ş ş ăş ă responsabilă; e de la sine înţeles că este inferioară, dependentă; nu a învăţat lecţiile violenţei, nu s-a ridicat niciodată ca un subiect în faţa altor membri ai colectivităţii; închisă în trupul ei, în locuinţa ei, se sesizează ca fiind pasivă în faţa acestor zei cu faţă umană care definesc scopurile şi valorile. În acest sens, există ceva adevăr în sloganul care o condamnă să rămînă veşnic „copil". S-a spus şi despre muncitori, despre sclavii negri, despre indigenii colonizaţi că sînt ca nişte „copii mari" atîta timp cît nimeni nu s-a temut de ei; aceasta însemna că trebuiau să accepte fără discuţie adevărurile şi legile care le erau propuse de către alţi oameni. Soarta femeii este supunerea şi respectul. Ea nu are nici un impact, nici măcar în gînd, asupra realităţii care o învesteşte. În ochii ei este o prezenţă opacă. De fapt, nu a învăţat tehnicile care i-ar permite să domine materia; iar ea nu se luptă cu materia, ci cu viaţa, şi aceasta nu se lasă stăpînită prin nici un fel de mijloace: femeia nu-i poate decît suporta legile secrete. Lumea nu-i apare ca un „ansamblu de ustensile" intermediar între voinţa şi scopurile ei, aşa cum o defineşte Heidegger: este, dimpotrivă, o rezistenţă încăpăţînată, de neîmblînzit; este dominată de fatalitate şi traversată de misterioase capricii. Nici o matematică n-ar fi în stare să pună în ecuaţie misterul unei frăguţe de sînge care se transfonnă în pîntecele matern într-o fiinţă omenească, nici o maşină n-ar putea să-i grăbească sau să-i încetinească creşterea; femeia simte rezistenţa duratei pe care cele mai ingenioase aparate nu reuşesc să o împartă sau să o înmulţească; ea o simte în trupul ei supus ritmurilor lunii, pe care anii îl maturizează, apoi îl erodează. Zi de zi, bucătărin o învaţă răbdarea şi pasivitatea; este o adevărată alchimie; trebuie să se supună focului, apei, să „aştepte să se topească zahărul", să aibă răbdare să crească aluatul, să se usuce lenjeria, să se coacă fructele. Muncile gospodinei seamănă cu o activitate tehnică; dar sînt prea rudimentare, prea monotone pentru a o convinge pe femeie de legile cauzalităţii mecanice. De altfel, chiar şi în acest domeniu, lucrurile îşi au capriciile lor; există ţesături care intră la apă, altele care nu intră, pete care ies la spălat şi altele care se încăpăţînează să nu iasă, obiecte care se sparg singure, praf care încolţeşte ca plantele. Mentalitatea femeii o perpetuează pe aceea a civilizaţiilor agricole care adoră virtuţile magice ale pămîntului: ea crede în magie. Erotismul ei pasiv îi descoperă dorinţa nu ca pe voinţă şi agresiune, ci ca pe o atracţie analoagă aceleia care face să oscileze pendulul descoperitorului de izvoare; doar prezenţa trupului ei întăreşte şi face să se ridice sexul bărbatului; de ce un izvor ascuns n-ar face să tresară bagheta de alun? Se simte înconjurată de unde, de radiaţii, de fluide; crede în telepatie, în astrologie, în radiestezie, 339 În fluidul lui Mesmer, în teosofie, în mesele turnante, în vindecători; introduce în religie superstiţiile primitive: luminări, ex-voto-uri* etc; întruchipează în sfinţi spiritele antice ale naturii: unul îi apără pe călători, altul pe lăuze, altul găseşte obiectele pierdute; şi, bineînţeles, nici o minune nu o uimeşte. Atitudinea sa va fi una de conjurare şi de rugă; pentru a obţine un anume rezultat, se va supune anumitor rituri a căror eficacitate a fost dovedită. E uşor de înţeles de ce este atît de supusă rutinei; timpul nu are pentru ea o dimensiune de noutate, nu este o ţîşnire creatoare; pentru că este sortită repetiţiei, femeia nu vede în viitor decît o copie a trecutului; dacă ştie cuvîntul şi formula potrivite, durata se aliază cu puterile fecundităţii; dar chiar şi aceasta se supune ritmului lunilor, al anotimpurilor; ciclul fiecărei sarcini, al fiecărei înfloriri îl reproduce identic pe cel de dinainte; în această mişcare circulară chiar şi numai devenirea timpului este o lentă degradare: el roade mobilele şi veşmintele, tot astfel precum devastează chipul; puterile fertile sînt puţin cîte puţin distruse de trecerea anilor. De aceea femeia nu are încredere în această forţă atît de înverşunată în a distruge. Nu numai că ignoră ce înseamnă adevărata acţiune, în stare să schimbe faţa lumii, ci este pierdut în mijlocul acestei lumi ca în inima unei imense i confuze ă ş nebuloase. Nu se pricepe să se folosească de logica masculină. Stendhal observă că o mînuieşte la fel de bine ca bărbatul, la nevoie. Dar este un instrument pe care nu a avut deloc ocazia să-1 utilizeze. Un silogism n-o ajută să reuşească o maioneză, nici să liniştească un copil care plînge; raţionamentele masculine nu sînt adecvate realităţii cu care este obişnuită femeia. Şi în împărăţia bărbaţilor, din moment ce ea nu face nimic, gîndirea ei, care nu ia forma nici unui proiect, nu se distinge de vis; nu are sensul adevărului, în lipsa eficacităţii; nu se luptă niciodată decît cu imagini şi cuvinte: de aceea întîmpină uşor aserţiunile cele mai contradictorii, nu se preocupă prea tare să elucideze misterele dintr-un domeniu care este oricum intangibil; se mulţumeşte cu nişte cunoştinţe înfiorător de vagi despre acesta: confundă partidele, opiniile, locurile, oamenii, evenimentele; în capul ei este un bizar talmeş-balmeş. Dar, la urma urinei, nu este treaba ei să vadă limpede lucrurile: a fost învăţată să accepte autoritatea masculină; renunţă, deci, să critice, să examineze şi să judece de una singură. Se bazează pe sprijinul castei superioare. De aceea lumea masculină îi apare ca o realitate transcendentă, un absolut. „Bărbaţii fac zeii, spune Frazer, femeile îi adoră." Ei nu pot îngenunchea cu o totală convingere în faţa idolilor pe care * Ex-voto (lat.) tablou, obiect, placă purtînd inscripţia unei formule de recunoştinţă şi plasate într-o biserică, drept mulţumire adusă lui Dumnezeu sau însoţind de un jurămînt. 340 şi i-au făurit; dar cînd femeile întîlnesc în drumul lor aceste statui uriaşe, nu-şi imaginează că sînt făcute de o mînă omenească şi se prosternează cu docilitate în faţa lor.1 în special, femeilor le place ca Ordinea, Dreptatea să se încarneze într-o căpetenie. În orice Olimp există un zeu suveran; prestigioasa esenţă virilă trebuie să se întruchipeze într-un arhetip ; tatăl, soţul, amanţii nu sînt decît reflexe incerte ale acestuia. Este oarecum caraghios să afirmi că acest cult pe care-1 aduc marelui totem este de natură sexuală; este adevărat însă că în faţa lui îşi satisfac pe deplin visul infantil de abandon şi de îngenunchere. In Franţa, generalii - Boulanger, P6tain, de Gaulle2 -au avut întotdeauna femeile de partea lor; ne amintim cu cîtă pasiune îl evocau altădată pe Tito şi frumoasa lui uniformă ziaristele de la L'Humanite. Generalul, dictatorul - cu privirea de vultur, cu bărbia voluntară - este tatăl celest pe care îl cere universul seriozităţii, cel care-i garantează în mod absolut toate valorile. Din ineficacitatea şi din ignoranţa lor se naşte respectul pe care femeile îl acordă eroilor şi legilor lumii masculine; îl recunosc nu printrun raţionament, ci printr-un act de credinţă; forţa fanatică a credinţei vine din aceea că nu este o ştiinţă: este oarbă, pasionată, încăpăţînată, stupidă; ceea ce afirmă ea, afirmă necondiţionat împotriva raţiunii, împotriva istoriei, împotriva tuturor dezminţirilor. Această reverenţă obstinată poată să capete două înfăţişări, după împrejurare: femeile aderă cu pasiune cînd la conţinutul legii, cînd la forma sa vidă. Dacă face parte din elita privilegiată care beneficiază de pe urma ordinii sociale date, vrea ca aceasta să fie de neclintit şi se remarcă prin intransigenţă. Bărbatul ştie că el poate reconstrui alte instituţii, o altă etică, alte legi; sesizîndu-se ca transcendenţă, priveşte şi istoria ca pe o devenire; cel mai conservator dintre bărbaţi ştie că o anumită evoluţie este fatală şi că trebuie să-şi adapteze la ea acţiunea şi gîndirea; femeia, neparticipînd la istorie, nu-i înţelege necesităţile; nu are încredere în viitor şi ar dori să oprească timpul în loc. Dacă idolii propuşi de tatăl, de fraţii sau de soţul ei sînt doborîţi, ea nu vede nici un alt mijloc de a repopula cerul; de aceea se înverşunează să-i apere. 1 Cf. JEAN-PAUL SARTRE, Mîinile murdare. „Hoeder: Sînt încăpăţînate, înţelegi, primesc idei de-a gata şi cred în ele ca în Bunul Dumnezeu. Noi facem ideile şi noi ne pricepem la degustarea mîncărurilor; nu sîntem niciodată siguri că avem dreptate". ~ „Cînd trecea generalul, în mulţime erau mai ales femei şi copii" (Les Journaux în leg tur cu turneul din septembrie ă ă 1948 în Savoia). „Bărbaţii aplaudară discursul generalului, dar femeile se distingeau prin entuziasmul lor. Erau cîteva care îşi manifestau literalmente extazul, punînd în valoare fiecare cuvînt, aplaudînd ŞL strigînd cu o asemenea fervoare, încît chipurile li se înroşeau ca focul (Aux ecoutes. 11 apnlie 1947). 341 În timpul Războiului de Secesiune, cei care susţineau cu cea mai mare pasiune, în Sud, sclavagismul, erau femeile; în Anglia, în războiul împotriva burilor, în Franţa, împotriva Comunei, ele s-au arătat cele mai îndîrjite; încearcă să-şi compenseze lipsa de activitate prin intensitatea sentimentelor pe care le afişează; în caz de victorie, se dezlănţuie ca nişte hiene asupra duşmanului doborît la pămînt; în caz de înfrîngere, refuză cu asprime orice tentativă de reconciliere; ideile lor nefiind decît atitudini, le este indiferent faptul că apără cauze dintre cele mai perimate: pot fi legitimiste în 1914, ţariste în 1949. Uneori, bărbatul le încurajează surîzînd: îi place să vadă reflectate într-o formă fanatică ideile pe care el le exprimă într-un mod mai cumpănit; dar uneori este iritat de aspectul stupid şi încăpăţînat pe care-1 îmbracă propriile sale idei. Numai în civilizaţiile şi în clasele foarte bine integrate femeia face figură ireductibilă. În general, credinţa ei e oarbă, respectă legea numai fiindcă e lege; dacă legea se schimbă, îşi păstrează, totuşi, prestigiul; în ochii femeilor, forţa creează drepturile, pentru că drepturile pe care le recunosc bărbaţilor vin din forţa acestora; de aceea, cînd o colectivitate se destramă, sînt primele care se aruncă la picioarele învingătorilor, în general, acceptă ceea ce este. Una dintre trăsăturile lor caracteristice este resemnarea. Cînd s-au dezgropat statuile de cenuşă pietrificată din Pompei, s-a remarcat faptul că bărbaţii erau încremeniţi în atitudini de revoltă, sfidînd cerul şi căutînd să fugă, în timp ce femeile înclinate, ghemuite, aveau feţele întoarse spre pămînt. Ele se ştiu neputincioase împotriva ameninţărilor: vulcani, poliţie, patroni, bărbaţi. „Femeile sînt făcute ca să sufere, îşi spun ele. Asta-i viaţa... Nu poţi face nimic." Din această resemnare se naşte răbdarea care a fost adesea admirată ca o calitate a femeilor. Îndură mult mai bine decît bărbaţii suferinţa fizică; sînt în stare de un curaj plin de stoicism, cînd împrejurările îl cer: în lipsa îndrăznelii agresive a bărbaţilor, multe femei se disting prin tenacitatea qxlmă a rezistenţei lor pasive; înfruntă crizele, mizeria, nenorocirea mult mai energic decît soţii lor; respectînd timpul pe care nici o grabă nu-1 poate face sa treacă mai repede, nu stau să-1 măsoare; cînd, într-o acţiune oarecare, îşi pun toată încăpăţînarea lor liniştită, obţin adesea rezultate extraordinare. „Ce vrea femeia...", zice proverbul. La femeile generoase, resemnarea îmbracă forma indulgenţei: admite orice, nu condamnă pe nimeni, pentru că socoteşte că oamenii şi lucrurile sînt aşa cum sînt şi nu pot fi altfel. O orgolioasă îşi poate face din resemnare o virtute semeaţă, precum doamna de Charriere cea înţepenită în stoicismul ei. Dar aceasta poate da naştere şi unei prudenţe sterile; femeile încearcă întotdeauna să păstreze, să repare, să aranjeze mai degrabă decît să distrugă şi să reclădească din nou; preferă 342 compromisurile şi tranzacţiile revoluţiilor. În secolul al XlX-lea, femeile au constituit cel mai mare obstacol în calea emancipării clasei muncitoare: există doar cîteva femei ca Flora Tristan, Louise Michel; în schimb, cîte gospodine cu minţile pierdute de temeri nuşi implorau soţul să nu intre în bucluc! Le era teamă nu numai de greve, de şomaj, de mizerie: se temeau ca nu cumva revolta să nu fie o greşeală. Este uşor de înţeles de ce, îndurînd pentru a îndura, preferă rutina aventurii: îşi încropesc mai degrabă o viaţă liniştită acasă, decît pe drumuri. Soarta lor se confundă cu aceea a lucrurilor perisabile; pierzîndu-le pe acestea, ar pierde totul. Numai un subiect liber, afirmîndu-se pe deasupra duratei, poate evita orice dec dere; femeii i s-a interzis acest suprem ă recurs. În esenţă, ea nu crede în eliberare pentru că n-a încercat niciodată puterile libertăţii: lumea i se pare condusă de un destin obscur împotriva căruia ar fi o îngîmfare să te ridici. Nu ea a deschis aceste căi primejdioase pe care ceilalţi vor s-o oblige să le urmeze: este firesc să nu se repeadă spre ele cu entuziasm.1 Dacă i se deschide calea spre viitor, ea nu se mai cramponează de trecut. Cînd femeile sînt îndemnate concret să acţioneze, cînd se recunosc în scopurile care le sînt desemnate, ele sînt la fel de curajoase ca şi bărbaţii. Multele defecte care li se reproşează femeilor: mediocritate, meschinărie, timiditate, îngustime, lene, frivolitate, servilism exprimă pur şi simplu faptul că orizontul lor este închis. Femeia este, zice-se, senzuală, se tăvăleşte în imanenţă; dar mai întîi a fost închisă în imanenţă. Sclava încuiată în harem nu simte nici o pasiune morbidă pentru dulceaţa de trandafiri, pentru băile parfumate; trebuie să-şi omoare timpul; în măsura în care femeia se sufocă într-un gineceu mohorît - bordel sau cămin burghez - se va refugia în confort şi în bunăstare; de altfel, dacă urmăreşte cu aviditate voluptatea, aceasta se întîmplă pentru că este frustrată de ea; nesatisfăcută sexual, sortită asprimii masculine, „bărbăteştilor sluţenii", se consolează cu sosuri onctuoase, cu vinuri ameţitoare, cu catifele, cu mîngîierile apei, ale soarelui, ale unei prietene, ale tînărului amant. Dacă îi apare bărbatului ca o fiinţă atît de „fizică", este pentru că însăşi condiţia ei o incită să dea o extremă importanţă animalităţii sale. Trupul ei nu-şi strigă Cf. GIDE, Jurnal. „Creuse sau nevasta lui Loth: una întîrzie, alta priveşte în urmă. ceea ce este un mijloc de a întîrzia. Nu există un strigăt mai sfîşietor de pasiune decît acesta: Iar Fedra, coborînd cu rine-n Labirint I Cu rine s-ar fi regăsit sau rătăcit. Dar pasiunea o orbeşte: după cîţiva paşi în adevăr, s-ar fi aşezat, sau ar fi voit să se întoarcă sau, în siîrşit, ar fi pus pe cineva s-o poarte." 343 mai tare drepturile şi poftele decît acela al bărbatului; dar femeia îi pîndeşte cele mai mici murmure şi le amplifică; voluptatea, ca şi sfîşierea suferinţei, este triumful fulgerător al imediatului; prin violenţa momentului, viitorul şi universul sînt negate: în afară de flacăra trupului, ceea ce este nu înseamnă nimic; în timpul acestei scurte apoteoze, nu mai este mutilată, nici frustrată. Dar, încă o dată, ea nu acordă atîta importanţă acestor triumfuri ale imanenţei decît pentru că aceasta este soarta ei. Frivolitatea ei are aceeaşi cauză ca şi „materialismul ei sordid" ; pune preţ pe lucrurile mărunte pentru că nu are acces la cele mari: de altfel, nimicurile care-i umplu ziua sînt adesea dintre cele mai serioase; trebuie să aibă grijă de toaleta, de frumuseţea şi de farmecele sale, de şansele care i-au fost date. Se arată adesea leneşă, indolentă: dar ocupaţiile care i se propun sînt la fel de zadarnice ca şi trecerea timpului, pur şi simplu; dacă este vorbăreaţă, dacă face pe scriitoarea, este pentru a-şi înşela trîndăvia: substituie cuvintele unor acte imposibile. Fapt este că atunci cînd o femeie este angajată într-o întreprindere demnă de o fiinţă omenească, ştie să se arate la fel de activă, eficace, ascetică şi tăcută ca un bărbat. A fost acuzată de servilism; este întotdeauna gata, s-a spiib. să îngenuncheze la picioarele stăpînului său şi să sărute mîna care a lovit-o; e adevărat că, în general, este lipsită de un orgoliu adevărat; sfaturile pe care rubricile de corespondenţă ale revistelor pentru femei le dau soţiilor înşelate, amantelor abandonate sînt inspirate de un spirit abject de supunere; femeia se epuizează în scene arogante şi sfirşeşte prin a aduna firimiturile pe care soţul ei binevoieşte să i le arunce. Dar ce poate face fără sprijinul masculin o femeie pentru care bărbatul este în acelaşi timp singurul mijloc şi singura raţiune de a trăi? Este obligată să încaseze toate umilirile; sclavul n-ar putea avea simţul „demnităţii umane"; îi este de ajuns să-şi salveze pielea. În sfîrşit, dacă este „comună" „plată", pragmatică în mod meschin, este pentru că i s-a impus să-şi consacre existenţa pregătind mîncare şi curăţînd murd ria: nu din aceste activit i poate s - i dezvolte un sim al grandorii. ă ăţ ă ş ţ Trebuie să asigure monotona repetiţie a vieţii în contingenţa şi în facticitatea sa: e firesc ca ea să repete, să înceapă din nou, fără a inventa niciodată, ca timpul să i se pară a se învîrti în cerc fără a duce nicăieri; este ocupată fără a face nimic; se alienează deci în ceea ce are; această dependenţă faţă de lucruri, consecinţă a dependenţei pe care bărbaţii i-o impun, explică spiritul ei prudent de economie, avariţia. Viaţa ei nu este îndreptată către nişte scopuri: ea se concentrează în a produce sau a întreţine lucruri care nu sînt niciodată decît mijloace: hrană, veşminte, locuinţă; acestea sînt intermediare între viaţa animală şi libera existenţă; singura valoare care se adaugă mijlocului neesenţial este utilitatea; chiar la acest nivel al 344 utilului trăieşte gospodina, şi ea însăşi nu este flatată decît de ideea că le este folositoare celorlalţi. Dar nici o fiinţă n-ar putea fi satisfăcută cu un rol neesenţial: atunci transformă mijloacele în scopuri - cum fac politicienii - şi valoarea mijlocului devine în ochii ei o valoare absolută. Astfel, utilitatea ocupă în scara de valori a gospodinei un loc mai înalt decît adevărul, frumuseţea, libertatea; din această perspectivă a sa priveşte întreg universul; de aceea adoptă morala aristotelică a mediocrităţii. Cum ar putea exista în ea îndrăzneală, pasiune, detaşare, grandoare? Aceste calităţi nu apar decît în cazul în care o libertate se propulsează către un viitor deschis, înălţîndu-se deasupra oricărui dat închidem femeia în bucătărie sau într-un budoar, şi apoi ne mirăm că orizontul ei este îngust; îi tăiem aripile, şi o deplîngem că nu ştie să zboare. Dacă i se va deschide viitorul, nu va mai fi obligată să trăiască în prezent. Aceeaşi inconsecvenţă este evidentă atunci cînd, închizînd-o în limitele eului sau ale căminului său, i se reproşează narcisismul, egoismul, cu întregul lor cortegiu: vanitate, susceptibilitate, răutate etc: i se înlătură orice posibilitate de comunicare concretă cu ceilalţi; în experienţa ei nu are parte nici de chemarea, nici de avantajele singurătăţii, pentru că este în întregime dedicată familiei sale, separată; n-am putea deci aştepta să se depăşească spre un interes general. Se cantonează cu obstinaţie în singurul domeniu care îi este familiar, unde poate avea un impact asupra lucrurilor şi în sînul căruia găseşte o precară suveranitate. Totuşi, degeaba închide uşile, astupă ferestrele, femeia nu poate afla în căminul ei o securitate absolută; acest univers masculin, pe care-1 respectă de departe fără a îndrăzni să se aventureze în el, o învesteşte; şi tocmai pentru că este capabilă să-1 sesizeze prin anumite tehnici, printr-o logică sigură, prin cunoştinţe articulate, se simte precum copilul sau primitivul înconjurat de primejdioase mistere. Proiectează în acest univers concepţia ei magică despre realitate; nu poate distinge prea bine posibilul de imposibil, este gata să creadă pe oricine; primeşte şi transmite mai departe toate zvonurile, declanşează stări de panică; chiar şi în perioadele liniştite, trăieşte în alertă; noaptea, pe jumătate treaz, pe jumătate adormit, omul întins pe pat, inert, se înspăimîntă de înfăţişările de coşmar pe care le îmbracă realitatea; tot astfel, pentru femeia condamnată la pasivitate, viitorul opac este bîntuit de fantomele războiului, ale revoluţiei, ale foametei sau ale mizeriei; neputînd să acţioneze, se nelinişteşte. Soţul sau fiul ei, cînd se lansează într-o acţiune, cînd sînt luaţi de firul evenimentelor, îşi asumă riscurile, proiectele, consemnele cărora li se supun le desenează în obscuritate un drum sigur; dar femeia se zbate într-un întuneric confuz; ea ,,îşi face griji'4 pentru că nu face nimic; în ima- 345 ginaţie, toate variantele virtuale au aceeaşi realitate: trenul poate deraia, operaţia poate fi ratată, afacerea poate eşua; ceea ce încearcă zadarnic să conjure în lungile ei frămîntări triste este spectrul propriei sale neputinţe. Grija traduce neîncrederea sa în lumea înconjur toare; dac ă ă i se pare plină de ameninţări, gata să se scufunde în obscure catastrofe, este pentru că femeia nu se simte fericită în ea. În cea mai mare parte a timpului nu se resemnează să fie resemnată; ştie bine că ceea ce îndură se întîmplă fără voia ei; este femeie fără să fi fost întrebată; nu îndrăzneşte să se revolte, dar se supune cu inima grea; atitudinea ei este o constantă revoltă. Toţi cei ce asistă la confidenţele femeii, medici, preoţi, asistente sociale, ştiu că modul cel mai general al destăinuirilor este plîngerea; cînd se află între prietene, fiecare îşi deplînge propriile sale nenorociri, şi toate împreună se plîng de nedreptatea destinului, de lume şi de bărbaţi în general. Un individ liber nu se socoteşte decît pe sine vinovat pentru eşecurile sale, şi le asumă: dar tot ce i se întîmplă femeii este din vina altcuiva, cineva este responsabil de toate nenorocirile ei. Disperarea ei furioasă respinge toate remediile; nu foloseşte la nimic să-i propui soluţii unei femei care se încăpăţînează să se plîngă: nimic nu i se pare acceptabil. Dacă 1 se propune o schimbare, îşi ridică braţele spre cer: „Asta îmi mai lipsea!" Ştie că răul este mai profund decît pretextele pe care le invocă şi ca nu ajunge un expedient pentru a o elibera: este supărată pe întreaga lume pentru că a fost clădită fără ea şi împotriva ei; din adolescenţă, din copilărie a protestat împotriva condiţiei sale; 1 s-au promis compensaţii, a fost asigurată că, dacă îşi va încredinţa şansele în mîinile bărbaţilor, i se vor da înapoi însutit, iar acum se socoteşte înşelată şi pune sub acuzaţie întregul univers masculin: ranchiuna este reversul dependenţei: cînd dai totul, nu primeşti niciodată destul în schimb. Totuşi, are nevoie şi să respecte universul masculin; dacă l-ar contesta în ansamblu s-ar simţi în pericol fără un acoperiş deasupra capului: atunci, adoptă atitudinea maniheistă care îi este sugerată şi de experienţa ei casnică. Individul care acţionează se recunoaşte drept responsabil la fel ca şi ceilalţi pentru tot ce se întîmplă, bine sau rău, ştie că el trebuie să definească scopurile, să le facă să triumfe; dovedeşte în acţiune ambiguitatea oricărei soluţii; dreptatea şi nedreptatea, cîştigurile şi pierderile sînt inextricabil amestecate. Dar oricine este pasiv iese din joc şi refuză să-şi pună, chiar şi în gînd, problemele etice; binele trebuie să fie realizat, şi dacă nu este, undeva s-a strecurat o greşeală pentru care cei vinovaţi trebuie pedepsiţi. Ca şi copilul, femeia îşi reprezintă binele şi răul în imagini simple de Epinal; maniheismul linişteşte spiritul suprimînd angoasa alegerii; a decide între un rău şi un alt rău mai mic, între un 346 avantaj prezent şi un alt avantaj mai mare care va veni, a trebui să defineşti ce este înfrîngere, ce este victorie înseamnă a-ţi asuma riscuri teribile; pentru maniheist, grîul este foarte clar distinct de neghină, şi nu are de făcut decît să smulgă neghina; praful se condamnă de la sine, iar curăţenia este perfecta absenţă a murdăriei; a curăţa înseamnă a expulza deşeurile şi noroiul. Astfel, femeia gîndeş-te că „totul este din vina" evreilor, a francmasonilor sau a bolşevicilor, sau a guvernului; ea este întotdeauna împotriva cuiva sau a ceva; în afacerea Dreyfus, femeile au fost împotrivă cu mult mai multă înverşunare decît bărbaţii ele nu ştiu întotdeauna unde anume sălăşluieşte principiul răului; dar ceea ce aşteaptă de la un „guvern bun" este să-1 alunge aşa cum se alungă praful din casă. Adeptelor fervente ale generalului de Gaulle, acesta le apare ca regele măturătorilor; şi-1 închipuie cu pămătuful şi cu cîrpa de praf în mînă, cură-ţînd şi lustruind pentru a face din Franţa o ţară „curată". Dar aceste speranţe se situează întotdeauna într-un viitor incert; în aşteptare, răul continuă să erodeze binele; şi cum nu-i are la înde-mînă pe evrei, pe francmasoni sau pe bolşevici, femeia caută un responsabil împotriva căruia poate să se indigneze concret: soţul este victima ei numărul unu. În el se întruchipează universul masculin, prin el societatea masculină şi-a integrat femeia şi a înşelat-o; el duce pe umeri greutatea lumii, şi dacă lucrurile nu merg bine, este din vina lui. Cînd se întoarce, seara, femeia i se plînge de copii, de vînz tori, de gospod rie, de pre uri, de reumatismul ei, ă ă ţ de vremea de-afară; şi ar vrea ca aceştia să se simtă vinovat. Adesea are faţă de el plîngeri speciale; dar înainte de toate este vinovat că este bărbat; poate să aibă şi el bolile sau grijile lui: „Nu e acelaşi lucru"; deţine un privilegiu pe care femeia îl resimte constant ca pe o nedreptate. E remarcabil că ostilitatea pe care o simte faţă de soţ sau de amant o leagă şi mai tare de ei, în loc să o îndepărteze. Bărbatul care a început să-şi deteste soţia sau amanta încearcă să fugă de ele; însă ea vrea să-1 aibă alături pe bărbatul pe care-1 urăşte pentru a-1 face să plătească. A alege reproşurile şi acuzaţiile nu înseamnă să te debarasezi de propriile nenorociri, ci să te bălăceşti în ele; suprema ei consolare este să facă pe martira. De aceea, ca în copilărie, se va abandona atît de uşor freneziei lacrimilor sau scenelor. Desigur, pentru că viaţa ei se decupează pe un fond de revoltă neputincioasă, femeii îi vine atît de uşor să plîngă; fără îndoială că are, din punct de vedere fiziologic, mai puţin control decît bărbatul asupra sistemului său nervos şi simpatic; chiar educaţia ei a învăţato să se lase în voia emoţilor; interdicţiile au aici un rol foarte important, din moment ce Diderot, Benjamin Constant vărsau rîuri de lacrimi, la vremea lor; dar bărbaţii au încetat să mai plîngă de cînd 347 obiceiul le-o interzice. Însă femeia este mai ales întotdeauna dispusă să adopte faţă de lume o conduită a eşecului, pentru că nu şi-a asumat-o niciodată cu francheţe. Bărbatul este de acord cu lumea; nici nenorocirea însăşi nu-i va schimba atitudinea; îi va face faţă, „nu se va lăsa doborît" ; în schimb, femeii îi ajunge să fie o dată contrariată pentru a descoperi din nou ostilitatea universului şi nedreptatea sorţii sale; atunci se va precipita în cel mai sigur refugiu pe care-1 are: în sine însăşi. Dîra umedă de pe obraji, arsura pe careo simte sub pleoape este prezenţa sensibilă a sufletului ei dureros; dulci pe piele, abia sărate cînd ajung pe limbă, lacrimile sînt totodată o tandră şi amară mîngîiere; chipul ia foc sub o şiroire de apă iertătoare; lacrimile sînt în acelaşi timp plîngere şi consolare, febră şi răcoare liniştitoare. Sînt şi un alibi suprem; bruşte ca şi furtuna, vărsîndu-se în valuri, ciclon, revărsare a apelor, grindină, o metamorfozează pe femeie într-o fîntînă primitivă, într-un cer frămîntat; ochii ei nu mai văd, un văl îi acoperă; nu mai sînt nici măcar privire, se topesc în ploaie; oarbă, femeia se întoarce la pasivitatea lucrurilor naturale Celălalt vrea s-o învingă; ea se scufundă în înfrîngere, cade tocmai la timp, se îneacă, îi scapă bărbatului care o contemplă, neputincios ca înaintea unei cataracte. El socoteşte acest procedeu necinstit; dar ea consideră că lupta este de la început nedreaptă, pentru că nu i-a fost pusă în mînă nici o armă eficace. Încă o dată, recurge la o conjuraţie magică. Şi faptul că hohotele sale îl exasperează pe bărbat îi oferă încă un motiv să se precipite în această conjuraţie. Dacă lacrimile nu ajung să-i exprime revolta, va juca scene a căror violenţă incoerentă îl deconcertează mult mai tare pe bărbat. In anumite medii, se întîmplă ca bărbatul să-şi lovească soţia cu lovituri adevărate; în altele, tocmai pentru că este mai tare, iar pumnul său este un instrument eficace, îşi interzice orice violenţă. Dar femeia, ca şi copilul, se dezlănţuie simbolic; poate să se arunce asupra bărbatului, să-1 zgîrie, nu sînt decît nişte gesturi. Dar mai ales ea mimează în trupul ei, prin crize nervoase, refuzurile pe care nu le poate realiza în mod concret. Nu numai din raţiuni fiziologice este supusă unor manifestări convulsive: convulsia este o interiorizare a unei energii care, aruncată spre lume, nu reuşeşte să prindă nici un obiect; este o cheltuire zadarnică a tuturor posibilităţilor de negare suscitate de situaţie. Mama face rar crize de nervi în faţa copiilor săi pentru că poate să-i bată, să-i pedepsească; în faţa fiului său adolescent sau adult, a soţului, a amantului asupra căruia nu mai are nici o putere, femeia se lasă în voia unei disperări furioase. Scenele isterice ale Sofiei Tolstaia sînt semnificative; desigur, vina ei cea mare este că n-a reuşit niciodată să-şi înţeleagă soţul, şi în propriul ei jurnal ea nu apare nici generoas , nici sensibil , nici sincer ; este ă ă ă departe de a ni 348 se înfăţişa ca o figură iubitoare, dar faptul că este sau nu vinovată nu schimbă cu nimic oroarea situaţiei sale; toată viaţa nu a făcut decît să îndure, protestînd tot timpul, îmbrăţişările conjugale, sarcinile, singurătatea, modul de viaţă pe care soţul ei i-1 impunea; cînd noile decizii ale lui Tolstoi au exasperat conflictul, s-a trezit fără arme împotriva voinţei duşmane pe care o refuza cu toată voinţa ei neputincioasă; s-a aruncat atunci în scene de refuz - false sinucideri, false fugi de acasă, false maladii - odioase pentru cei din jurul ei, epuizante pentru ea însăşi; nu vedem ce altă ieşire ar fi fost posibilă pentru ea, din moment ce nu avea nici un motiv pozitiv să reducă la tăcere sentimentele sale de revoltă şi nici un mijloc eficace de a le exprima. Există, totuşi, o ieşire pentru femeia care a ajuns la capătul refuzului: sinuciderea. Dar se pare că ea o foloseşte mult mai rar decît bărbatul. Statisticile sînt ambigue în această privinţă1: dacă se iau în consideraţiile sinuciderile reuşite, mai mulţi bărbaţi decît femei îşi pun capăt zilelor; dar tentativele de sinucidere sînt mai frecvente la femei. Faptul că ele sînt satisfăcute mai uşor jucînd teatru ar putea fi un motiv: simulează mai adesea decît bărbaţii sinuciderea, dar o vor cu adevărat mai rar. În parte este şi pentru că mijloacele brutale le repugnă; nu folosesc aproape niciodată armele albe, nici armele de foc. Sînt gata mai degrabă să se înece, precum Ofelia, manifestînd acea afinitate a femeii cu apa pasivă şi plină de întuneric, în care i se pare că viaţa ei poate să se dizolve în mod pasiv. În ansamblu, se poate observa aici ambiguitatea pe care deja am semnalat-o; femeia nu caută cu sinceritate să părăsească ceea ce detestă. Simulează ruptura, dar la sfîrşit rămîne lîngă bărbatul care o face să sufere; se preface, că părăseşte această viaţă care o chinuieşte, dar este relativ rar ca ea să se sinucidă cu adevărat. Nu are înclinaţie către soluţiile definitive; protestează împotriva bărbatului, împotriva vieţii, împotriva condiţiei sale, dar nu evadează din ea. Există o mulţime de conduite feminine care pot fi interpretate ca nişte proteste. Am văzut că adesea femeia îşi înşală soţul din sfidare, şi nu din plăcere; este zăpăcită şi cheltuitoare tocmai pentru că este de fapt metodică şi econoamă. Misoginii care o acuză pe femeie că ,,este mereu în întîrziere" gîndesc că îi lipseşte simţul exactitudinii, întradevăr, am văzut cu cîtă docilitate se pliază exigenţelor timpului. Intîrzierile ei sînt deliberate. Unele cochete cred că prin aceasta intensifică dorinţa bărbatului şi dau cu atît mai mult preţ prezenţei lor; dar este mai ales pentru că femeia, făcîndu-1 pe bărbat să suporte cîteva momente de aşteptare, se răzbună pentru această lungă aşteptare care 1 A se vedea HALBWACHS. Cauzele sinuciderii. 349 este viaţa ei. Într-un sens, întreaga-i existenţă este o aşteptare, pentru că este închisă în limburile imanenţei, ale contingenţei şi pentru că justificarea ei este întotdeauna în mîinile altuia; aşteaptă omagiile, sufragiile bărbaţilor, aşteaptă recunoştinţa şi elogiile soţului ei, ale amantului; aşteaptă de la ei raţiunile sale de a exista, valoarea şi fiinţa ei înseşi. Aşteaptă de la ei subzistenţa; aşteaptă să aibă în mînă carnetul de cecuri sau să primească în fiecare săptămînă sau lună sumele pe care i le dă soţul ei; trebuie ca el să-şi ia salariul, să fi obţinut o promovare pentru ca ea să plătească datoria la magazin sau să-şi cumpere o rochie nouă. Aşteaptă prezenţa bărbatului; dependenţa ei economică o pune la dispoziţia lui; nu este decît un element al vieţii masculine, în timp ce bărbatul este toată viaţa ei; soţul are ocupaţii în afara căminului; femeia îi suportă absenţa de-a lungul întregii zile; amantul - chiar şi cel pasionat - hotărăşte despărţirile şi întîlnirile în funcţie de obligaţiile lui. În pat, aşteaptă dorinţa bărbatului, aşteaptă - uneori cu anxietate - propria ei plăcere. Tot ce poate să facă ea este să ajungă cu întîrziere la întîlnirea pe care i-a fixat-o amantul ei, s nu fie gata la ora pe care i-a indicat-o so ul ei; ă ţ prin acest lucru îşi afinnă importanţa propriilor sale ocupaţii, îşi revendică independenţa, redevine pentru un moment subiectul esenţial a cărui voinţă celălalt o suportă cu pasivitate. Dar sînt nişte revanşe timide; oricît de obstinată ar fi în a-i face să aştepte pe bărbaţi, nu va compensa niciodată orele infinite pe care şi le petrece aşteptînd, sperînd, supunîndu-se bunului-plac al b rbatului. ăÎ n general, deşi recunoaşte în linii mari supremaţia bărbaţilor, acceptîndu-le autoritatea, adorîndu-le idolii, le va contesta pas cu pas domnia; de aici vine acel faimos „spirit de contradicţie" care i se reproşează adesea; cum nu posedă nici un domeniu autonom, nu poate opune adevăruri, valori pozitive celor pe care le afinnă bărbaţii: poate doar să le nege. Negaţia ei este mai mult sau mai puţin sistematică, după felul cum dozează respectul şi ranchiuna. Dar fapt este că ea cunoaşte toate faliile sistemului masculin şi că se grăbeşte să le denunţe. Femeile nu au contact direct cu lumea bărbaţilor pentru că experienţa lor nu le învaţă să mînuiască logica şi tehnica: şi invers, puterea instrumentelor masculine este anulată la frontierele domeniului feminin. Există o întreagă regiune a experienţei umane pe care bărbatul o ignoră deliberat, pentru că nu reuşeşte să o gîndcască: femeia trăieşte această experienţă. Inginerul, atît de precis cînd îşi întocmeşte planurile, se poartă acasă la el ca un demiurg: un cuvînt, şi masa e servită, cămăşile apretate, copiii liniştiţi; a procrea este un act la fel de rapid ca semnul pe care Moise îl face cu bagheta; nu este uimit de aceste miracole. Noţiunea de miracol este diferită de ideea de magie: ea afirmă în sînul unei lumi raţionale determinate disconti- 350 nuitatea radicală a unui eveniment fără cauză, de care se sfarmă orice încercare de a-1 gîndi; în timp ce fenomenele magice sînt unificate de forţe secrete a căror devenire continuă o conştiinţă docilă o poate cuprinde - fără a o înţelege. Nou-născutul este miraculos pentru tatăl demiurg, magic pentru mama în al cărei pîntece s-a format. Experienţa bărbatului este inteligibilă, dar plină de găuri negre; aceea a femeii este, în limitele sale, obscură, dar plină. Această opacitate o îngreunează; în raporturile cu ea, bărbatul i se pare lipsit de greutate: are această uşurătate a dictatorilor, a generalilor, a judecătorilor, a birocraţilor, a codurilor şi a principiilor abstracte. Acest lucru voia să-1 spună, fără îndoială, gospodina care murmura într-o zi ridicînd din umeri: „Bărbaţii nu gîndesc!" Tot femeile afirmă adesea: „Bărbaţii habar n-au de nimic; nu cunosc viaţa". Ele opun mitului insectei-că-lugăriţă simbolul bondarului frivol şi inoportun. Înţelegem de ce, în această perspectivă, femeia recuză logica masculină. Nu numai că aceasta nu-i influenţează experienţa, dar ştie şi că în mîinile bărbaţilor raţiunea devine o formă vicleană de violenţă; afirmaţiile lor peremptorii sînt destinate să o înşele. Vor s-o închidă într-o dilemă: Ori eşti de acord, ori nu eşti; în numele oricărui sistem al principiilor admise, ea trebuie să fie de acord; refuzîndu-şi adeziunea, refuză întreg acest sistem; nu poate să-şi permită un asemenea scandal; nu are mijloacele, necesare să construiască o altă societate; totuşi, nu aderă la cea existentă. La jumătatea drumului între revoltă şi sclavie, se resemnează în silă să accepte autoritatea masculină. De fiecare dată, trebuie constrînsă prin violenţă să-şi asume consecinţele incertei sale supuneri. Bărbatul urmăreşte himera unei tovarăşe de viaţă care alege în mod liber să fie sclavă; vrea ca, cedîndu-i, să cedeze evidenţei unei teoreme; dar ea ştie că el însuşi a ales postulatele pe care se sprijină viguroasele sale deducţii; atîta timp cît evită să le pună în discuţie, el îi va închide gura cu uşurinţă; şi totuşi, nu o va convinge, pentru că ea ghiceşte arbitrarul acestora. Astfel, el o va acuza cu iritare de încăpăţînare şi de lipsă de logică: ea refuză să joace jocul pentru că ştie că zarurile sînt măsluite. Femeia nu crede că adevărul este altul decît pretind bărbaţii, ci mai degrabă admite că adev rul mi exist . Nu numai devenirea vie ii o face s nu se încread ă ă ţ ă ă în principiul identităţii, şi nici fenomenele magice care o înconjoară nu fac să se prăbuşească noţiunea de cauzalitate: în miezul lumii masculine însăşi, în ea, ca fiinţă care face parte din această lume, sesizează ambiguitatea oricărui principiu, a oricărei valori, a tot ceea ce există. Ştie că morala masculină este, în ceea ce o priveşte, o enormă mistificare. Bărbatul îi induce cu mare pompă codul său de virtute şi de onoare; dar pe ascuns o îndeamnă să nu i se supună: contează chiar pe această nesupunere; fără ea, toată această frumoasă faţadă în spatele căreia se adăposteşte s-ar prăbuşi. Bărbatul este gata să se învestească cu autoritatea ideii hegeliene potrivit căreia cetăţeanul îşi cîştigă autoritatea sa etică prin transcen- 351 derea către universal: ca individ singular, are dreptul la dorinţă, la plăcere. Raporturile sale cu femeia se situează deci într-o regiune contingenţă în care morala nu se aplică, iar purtările sînt indiferente. Cu ceilalţi bărbaţi stabileşte relaţii în care sînt angajate valori; este o libertate confruntîndu-se cu alte libertăţi după legile pe care toţi le recunosc în mod universal; dar alături de femeie - ea a fost inventată chiar în acest scop - încetează să-şi mai asume propria sa existenţă, se abandonează mirajului în-sinelui, se situează pe un plan neautentic; se arată tiranic, sadic, violent, sau pueril, masochist, plîngăreţ; încearcă să-şi satisfacă obsesiile, maniile; se „destinde", se „relaxează" în numele drepturilor pe care şi le-a cîştigat în viaţa publică. Soţia sa este adesea uimită - precum Therese Desqueyroux - de contrastul între ţinuta înaltă a frazelor, a purtărilor sale în public şi „laborioasa ingeniozitate nocturnă" . Poate predica creşterea natalităţii: e însă în stare să nu facă mai mulţi copii decît îi convine. Le ridică în slăvi pe soţiile caste şi fidele: dar o invită la adulter pe nevasta vecinului. Am văzut cu cîtă ipocrizie decretează bărbaţii că avortul este o crimă, în timp ce în Franţa în fiecare an un milion de femei sînt împinse de către bărbaţi să avorteze; foarte adesea soţul sau amantul este cel care îi impune această soluţie; de cele mai multe ori presupun în mod tacit că va fi adoptată la nevoie. Scontează - în mod declarat - pe faptul că femeia va consimţi să se facă vinovată de un delict: „imoralitatea" ei este necesară armoniei societăţii morale respectate de bărbaţi. Exemplul cel mai flagrant al acestei duplicităţi este atitudinea bărbatului în faţa prostituatei; cererea lui este cea care creează oferta; am văzut cu cît scepticism dezgustat îi privesc prostituatele pe domnii respectabili care înfierează viciul în general, dar arată multă indulgenţă pentru maniile lor personale; totuşi, sînt considerate perverse sau desfrînate femeile care îşi vînd trupul, şi nu bărbaţii care se folosesc de ele. Există o anecdotă care ilustrează această stare de spirit: la sfîrşitul secolului trecut, poliţia a descoperit într-un bordel două fetiţe de doisprezece-treisprezece ani; a avut loc un proces în care au depus mărturie, vorbind despre clienţii lor care erau nişte domni cu o situaţie foarte bună; una dintre ele a deschis gura pentru a rosti un nume. Procurorul însă a oprit-o grăbit: Nu murdări numele unui bărbat cinstit! Un domn decorat cu Legiunea de Onoare rămîne un bărbat cinstit chiar şi atunci cînd deflorează o fetiţă; îşi are şi el slăbiciunile sale, dar cine nu are slăbiciuni? în timp ce fetiţa care nu accede la zona etică a universalului - care nu este nici magistrat, nici general, nici mare patriot, nimic decît o fetiţă - îşi pune în joc valoarea morală în regiunea contingenţă a sexualităţii: este o perversă, o rătăcită, o vicioasă care trebuie dusă la casa de corecţie. Bărbatul poate, într-o mulţime de cazuri, să-şi murdărească 352 semeaţă sa figură prin comiterea, în complicitate cu femeia, a unor acte care pentru femeie sînt stigmatizante. Ea nu prea înţelege aceste subtilităţi; ceea ce înţelege este că bărbatul nu acţionează în conformitate cu principiile pe care le afişează şi că îi cere să nu li se supun nici ea; nu vrea ceea ce afirm c vrea: de aceea nici ea ă ă ă nu-i dă ceea ce se preface că-i dă. Va fi o soţie castă şi fidelă; dar pe ascuns va ceda dorinţelor ei; va fi o mamă admirabilă: dar va practica cu grijă planning-\\\, iar la nevoie va avorta. Bărbatul o dezavuează oficial, aceasta este regula jocului: dar îi este în mod clandestin recunoscător uneia pentru moravurile ei uşoare, alteia, pentru sterilitatea ei. Femeia are rolul acelor agenţi secreţi care trebuie să se lase împuşcaţi dacă se întîmplă să cadă în mîinile duşmanului, dar care sînt copleşiţi de recompense dacă reuşesc; ea trebuie să ia asupra ei toată imoralitatea bărbaţilor: nu numai prostituata, ci toate femeile sînt folosite drept canaturi de scurgere în palatul luminos şi curat în care locuiesc bărbaţii cinstiţi. Cînd, mai apoi, li se vorbeşte despre demnitate, onoare, loialitate, despre toate înaltele virtuţi virile, nu trebuie să ne miram dacă ele refuză să joace acest joc. În special femeile fac grimase atunci cînd masculii virtuoşi le reproşează că sînt interesate, prefăcute, mincinoase': ele ştiu că nici o altă ieşire nu este posibilă pentru ele. Şi bărbatul „este interesat" de bani, de succes; dar el are mijloacele de a le cuceri prin munca sa, pe cînd femeii i s-a dat un rol de parazit; orice parazit este în mod necesar un exploatator; are nevoie de bărbat pentru aşi cîştiga o demnitate umană, pentru a mînca, a avea orgasm, a procrea; prin serviciile ei sexuale îşi asigură bunăstarea; şi, pentru că este închisă în această funcţiune, este în întregime un instrument de exploatare. Cît despre minciuni, în afară de cazul prostituţiei, nu SP poate vorbi despre un tîrg declarat între ea şi protectorul ei. Chiar bărbatul îi cere sa se prefacă: vrea ca ea să fie Celălalt; dar orice fiinţă, oricît de nebuneşte s-ar renega, rămîne subiect; vrea ca ea să fie obiect: ea se face obiect; în momentul în care devine fiinţă, exercită o activitate liberă; aceasta este trădarea ei originară; nu trebuie să fie decît un lucru oferit, o pradă. Totuşi, el cere ca pîuă şi acest lucru să i se ofere în mod liber: în pat îi cere să simtă plăcere; în căminul lor, trebuie să-i recunoască în mod sincer superioritatea şi meritele; în momentul în care se supune, trebuie deci ca ea să simuleze independenţa, în timp ce în alte momente trebuie să joace comedia pasivităţii. Minte pentru a-1 ţine alături de ea pe bărbatul care-i asigură pîinea cea de toate zilele: scene şi lacrimi, * „Toate au această înfăţişare delicată, de mironosiţă, acumulată de un tre-«ut de sclavie, fără alt mijloc de salvare şi de a-şi cîştiga traiul decît acest aer seducător fără a se vrea astfel, care îşi aşteaptă ceasul." (Jules Laforgue) 353 pasiune, crize de nervi; minte şi pentru a scăpa de tirania pe care o acceptă din interes. El o încurajează la prefăcătorii de care profită imperialismul şi vanitatea lui: ea întoarce această putere de disimulare împotiva lui; îşi ia astfel o revanşă de două ori mai delicioasă: căci, înşelîndu-1, îşi satisface dorinţele ei individuale şi gustă şi plăcerea de aşi bate joc de el. Soţia, curtezana mint simulînd o pasiune pe care nu o încearcă; apoi se amuză împreună cu amantul sau cu prietenele ei de vanitatea naivă a victimei lor: „Nu numai că nu sînt buni de nimic, dar mai vor şi să ne obosim ţipînd de plăcere", spun ele cu ranchiună. Aceste conversaţii seamănă cu acelea între servitorii care, la bucătărie, îşi bîrfesc stăpînii. Femeia are aceleaşi defecte pentru că este victima aceleiaşi opresiuni paternaliste; manifestă acelaşi cinism pentru că vede bărbatul de jos în sus, aşa cum valetul îşi vede stăpînii. Dar este clar că nici una dintre trăsăturile ei nu manifestă o esenţă sau o voinţă perversă de la început, ci numai reflectă o situaţie. „Oriunde există un regim coercitiv, există şi falsitate", spune Fourier. „Prohibiţia şi contrabanda sînt inseparabile în dragoste, cum se întîmpla şi cu mărfurile." Şi bărbaţii ştiu atît de bine că defectele femeii sînt manifestări ale condiţiei sale, încît, preocupaţi să menţină ierarhia sexelor, încurajează la tovarăşa lor de viaţă aceleaşi trăsături care-i îndeamnă să o dispreţuiască. Fără îndoială că soţul, amantul sînt iritaţi de tarele femeii cu care trăiesc; totuşi, ridicînd în slăvi farmecele feminităţii în general, cred că aceste tare îi sînt inerente. Dac femeia nu este perfid , u uratic , la , indolent , î i pierde puterea ă ă ş ă şă ă ş de seducţie. În Casa cu păpuşi, Hehner arată cît de drept, puternic, înţelegător, indulgent se simte bărbatul atunci cînd îi iartă femeii celei slabe greşelile ei puerile. Astfel soţii din scrierile lui Bernstein se înduioşează - cu complicitatea autorului - de soarta femeii hoaţe, rele, adultere; aplecîndu-se asupra ei cu indulgenţă, îşi măsoară propria înţelepciune virilă. Rasiştii americani, coloniştii francezi doresc şi ei ca negrul să se arate mincinos, leneş, pungaş: prin acestea se dovedeşte cît de nedemn este; dreptatea este de partea asupritorilor; dacă negrul se încăpăţînează să se arate onest, cinstit, loial, este privit ca neserios. Defectele femeii se exagerează deci cu atît mai mult cu cît ea nu se va strădui să lupte împotriva lor, ci, din contră, se va împodobi cu ele. Recuzînd principiile logice, imperativele morale, sceptică în faţa legilor naturii, femeia nu are simţul universalului; lumea îi apare ca un ansamblu confuz de cazuri singulare; de aceea crede mai uşor în bîrfe decît într-un expozeu ştiinţific; fără îndoială că respectă cartea tipărită, dar acest respect alunecă de-a lungul paginilor scrise fără a reţine conţinutul: dimpotrivă, anecdota povestită de un necunoscut la coadă sau într-un salon capătă o autoritate strivitoare; în domeniul ei, 354 totul este magie; nu cunoaşte criteriul verosimilităţii; numai experienţa ei imediată o convinge: propria ei experienţă sau a altuia, îndată ce aceasta se afirmă cu destulă forţă. Cît despre ea, prin faptul că, izolată în căminul ei, nu se confruntă cu celelalte femei în mod activ, se consideră spontan ca un caz singular; aşteaptă întotdeauna ca destinul şi bărbaţii să facă o excepţie în favoarea ei; mult mai mult decît în raţionamentele valabile pentru toţi, ea crede în iluminările care o străbat; admite uşor că îi sînt trimise de Dumnezeu sau de cine ştie ce spirit obscur al lumii; despre anumite accidente, sau nenorociri gîndeşte: „Asta nu mi se putea întîmpla decît mie". Şi invers, îşi închipuie că „pentru mine se va face o excepţie". Are o adevărată înclinaţie pentru favoruri; vînzătorul îi va vinde mai ieftin, sergentul de stradă o va lăsa să treacă fără permis de liberă-trecere; a fost învăţată să supraestimeze valoarea surîsurilor sale, şi cei care au învăţat-o asta au uitat să-i spună că toate femeile surîd. Nu se crede mai extraordinară decît vecina ei pentru simplul motiv că nici nu se compară cu ea; din acelaşi motiv, rar se întîmpla ca experienţa ei să-i aducă vreo dezminţire: încearcă un eşec după altul, dar nu face o sumă a acestora. De aceea femeile nu reuşesc să construiască solid un „contra-univers" de unde să-i poată sfida pe bărbaţi; sporadic, tună şi fulgeră împotriva bărbaţilor în general, îşi împărtăşesc poveşti despre acuplări şi naşteri, îşi comunică horoscoape şi reţete cosmetice. Dar nu au destulă convingere pentru a clădi cu adevărat această „lume a resentimentului" pe care ar dori-o ranchiuna lor; atitudinea lor faţă de bărbaţi este prea ambivalenţă. Într-adevăr, acesta este un copil, un trup contingent şi vulnerabil, un naiv, un trîntor inoportun, un tiran meschin, un egoist, un vanitos; dar este şi eroul eliberator, divinitatea care împarte darurile. Dorinţa lui este o poftă grosolană, îmbrăţişările lui o corvoadă degradantă; totuşi ardoarea, virilitatea apar ca o energie demiurgică. Cînd o femeie spune în extaz: „Este un bărbat adevărat!" evocă în acelaşi timp vigoarea sexuală şi eficacitatea socială a bărbatului pe care-1 admiră; în ambele calităţi se exprimă aceeaşi suveranitate creatoare; nu-şi imaginează că poate fi un mare artist, un mare om de afaceri, un general, un şef, fără a fi un amant puternic; şi invers, este gata să recunoască geniul masculului care o satisface. De altfel, ea reia în această privinţă un mit masculin. Pentru Lawrence şi pentru atîţia alţii, falusul reprezintă în acelaşi timp o energie vie şi transcendenţa umană. Astfel femeia poate vedea în plăcerile trupeşti o comuniune cu spiritul lumii. Făcînd din bărbat obiectul unui cult mistic, se pierde şi se regăseşte în gloria lui. Contradicţia este aici uşor rezolvată, datorită pluralităţii indivizilor care particip la virilitate. Unii - cei a c ror contingen o simte în via ă ă ţă ţa de zi cu zi — sînt întruchiparea mizeriei umane; în alţii se exaltă 355 grandoarea bărbatului. Dar femeia acceptă ca aceste două figuri să se confunde întruna singură. „Dacă devin celebră, scria o tînără fată îndrăgostită despre un bărbat pe care îl considera superior, R... se va căsători cu mine în mod sigur, căci vanitatea lui va fi flatată; îşi va umfla pieptul cînd se va plimba la braţ cu mine." Şi totuşi îl admira nebuneşte. Acelaşi individ poate foarte bine să fie, în ochii femeii, avar, meschin, vanitos, neînsemnat, şi totuşi un zeu; la urma urmei, şi zeii îşi au slăbiciunile lor. Cînd iubeşti un individ în libertatea, în umanitatea lui, încerci faţă de el acea severitate exigentă care este reversul unei stime autentice; în timp ce o femeie îngenuncheată la picioarele bărbatului său poate foarte bine să se laude că „ştie cum să-1 ia", că „îl manevrează", îi flatează cu complezenţă defectele, fără ca acesta să-şi piardă prestigiul; este dovada că ea nu simte prietenie pentru persoana lui în special, aşa cum apare prin actele reale, ci se prosternează orbeşte în faţa esenţei generale la care participă idolul: virilitatea este o aură sacră, o valoare dată, încremenită, care se afirmă în ciuda micimii individului care o poartă; acesta nu contează; dimpotrivă, femeia geloasă pe privilegiul lui se complace în a căpăta asupra lui o superioritate malignă. Ambiguitatea sentimentelor pe care femeia i le arată bărbatului se regăseşte în atitudinea sa generală faţă de sine însuşi şi de lume; domeniul în care este închisă este învestit de universul masculin; dar este bîntuit de forţe obscure pentru care bărbaţii înşişi sînt nişte jucării; dacă se aliază acestor virtuţi magice, va cuceri, la rîndul său. puterea. Natura este aservită de societate, însă o domină; Spiritul se afirmă deasupra Vieţii; dar dacă viaţa nu-1 mai suportă, acesta se stinge. Acest echivoc o face pe femeie să se simtă îndreptăţită să acorde mai multă realitate unei grădini decît unui oraş, unei boli decît unei idei, unei naşteri decît unei revoluţii; se străduieşte să restabilească această domnie a pămîntului, a Mamei pe care o visa Baschoffen, pentru a se regăsi ca esenţial în faţa neesenţialului. Dar cum şi ea este, la rîndul ei, o fiinţă locuită de o transcendenţă, n-ar putea valoriza această regiune în care este închisă decît transfigurînd-o: de aceea îi împrumută o dimensiune transcendentă. Bărbatul trăieşte într-un univers coerent care este o realitate gîndită. La rîndul ei, femeia se luptă cu o realitate magică ce nu o lasă să gîudească: evadează din ea prin gînduri lipsite de conţinut real. În loc să-şi asume existenţa, contemplă în cer pura Idee a destinului său, în loc să acţioneze, îşi clădeşte o statuie în imaginar; în loc să raţioneze, visează. De aici faptul că, fiind atît de „fizică" este şi atît de artificială; că, atît de terestră fiind, devine atît de eterată. Îşi petrece viaţa curăţînd cratiţe, şi este o minunată poveste romantică; vasală a bărbatului, se crede idolul acestuia; umilită în însuşi trupul ei, exalta 356 Dragostea. Pentru că este condamnată să nu cunoască decît factici-tatea contingenţă a vieţii, se face o preoteasă a Idealului. Această ambivalenţă este evidentă în modul în care femeia îşi percepe trupul. Este o povară; minat de servitudinile speciei, sîngerînd în fiecare lună, proliferînd în mod pasiv, nu este pentru ea pur şi simplu instrumentul prin care ia contact cu lumea, ci o prezenţă opacă; nu-şi asigură cu certitudine plăcerea şi îşi creează dureri care îl sfîşie: femeia se simte în primejdie în „interiorul" ei. Este un trup „isteric" din cauza legăturii intime a secreţiilor endocrine cu sistemul nervos şi simpatic care comandă muşchii şi viscerele; exprimă reacţii pe care femeia refuză să şi le asume: prin hohote de plîns, convulsii, vomitări, trupul ei îi scapă, o trădează; este adevărul ei cel mai intim, dar este un adevăr ruşinos pe care îl ţine ascuns. Şi totuşi, este şi dublul ei minunat; îl contemplă cu uimire în oglind ; este o promisiune de fericire, o oper de art , o statuie vie; ă ă ă îl modelează, îl împodobeşte, îl arată. Cînd îşi surîde în oglindă, uită de contingenţa ei carnală; în îmbrăţişarea amoroasă, în maternitate, imaginea ei dispare. Dar adesea, visînd la sine însăşi, se miră că este în acelaşi timp această eroină şi acest trup. Natura îi oferă în mod simetric un dublu chip: ea alimentează virtuţile traiului liniştit, dar o incită şi la efuziuni mistice. Devenind gospodină, mamă, femeia a renunţat la escapadele ei libere pe cîmpie sau prin păduri, a preferat să le substituie cultivarea liniştită a grădinii de legume, a îmblînzit florile şi le-a pus în vaze: cu toate acestea, încă se mai entuziasmează în faţa nopţilor cu lună plină şi a apusurilor de soare. În fauna şi în flora terestră ea vede înainte de toate alimente şi ornamente; şi totuşi, în ele circulă o sevă care este generozitate şi magie. Viaţa nu este numai imanenţă şi repetiţie, ci are şi o latură orbitoare de lumină; în cîmpiile pline de flori se revelează ca Frumuseţe. În acord cu natura prin fertilitatea pîntecelui său, femeia se simte în acelaşi timp atinsă de suflul care o animă şi care este spirit. Şi, în măsura în care rămîne nesatisfăcută sau se simte precum tînăra fată, neîmplinită, nelimitată, şi sufletul ei va năvăli spre drumuri nesfîrşite, spre orizonturi fără limite. Aservită soţului ei, copiilor, căminului, se va regăsi beată de fericire în singurătate, suverană pe coline; nu mai este soţie, mamă, gospodină, ci o fiinţă omenească; contemplă lumea pasivă şi îşi aminteşte că ea însăşi este în întregime o conştiinţă, o libertate ireductibilă. În faţa misterului apei, al crestelor avîntate, supremaţia bărbatului dispare; cînd merge prin ierburi, cînd îşi cufundă mîna în apa rîului, nu mai trăieşte pentru alţii, ci numai pentru sine. Femeia care şi-a păstrat independenţa în ciuda tuturor servitutilor ei va iubi cu pasiune în Natură propria-i li- 357 bertate. Celelalte vor găsi în ea doar pretextul unor extazuri distinse; şi vor ezita, la apusul soarelui, între un leşin extatic şi teama de a nu căpăta o răceală. Acesta dublă apartenenţă la lumea carnală şi la o lume „poetică" defineşte metafizica, înţelepciunea la care aderă femeia, mai mult sau mai puţin explicit. Ea se străduieşte să confunde viaţa şi transcendenţa; aceasta înseamnă că respinge cartezianismul şi toate doctrinele înrudite; este în largul ei într-un naturalism analog cu acela al stoicilor şi al neoplatonicienilor din secolul al XVI-lea: nu este uimitor că femeile, în frunte cu Margareta de Navarra, s-au ataşat de o filosofie atît de materialistă şi atît de spirituală în acelaşi timp. Din punct de vedere social maniheistă, femeia are o nevoie profundă să fie optimistă din punct de vedere ontologic; moralele acţiunii nu-i convin, pentru că-i este interzis să acţioneze; ea suportă ceea ce este dat; trebuie deci să-i fie dat Binele; dar un Bine recunoscut, precum la Spinoza, de raţiune, sau prin calcul, ca în filosofia lui Leibniz, n-ar putea s-o atingă. Ea reclamă un Bine care să fie o Armonie vie şi în sînul căruia să se situeze prin simplul fapt de a trăi. Noţiunea de armonie este una dintre cheile universului feminin: ea implică perfecţiunea în imobilitate, justificarea imediată a fiecărui element înce-pînd cu ansamblul şi participarea ei pasivă la totalitate. Într-o lume armonioasă, femeia atinge ceea ce va căuta bărbatul în acţiune: are un impact asupra lumii, este cerută de ea, contribuie la triumful Binelui. Momentele pe care femeile le consideră drept revelaţii sînt acelea în care îşi descoperă acordul cu o realitate care se odihneşte în pace în sine însăşi: sînt momentele de fericire luminoasă pe care Virginia Woolf - în Doamna Dalloway, în Spre farul -, pe care K. Mansfield, de-a lungul întregii sale opere, le acordă eroinelor ca pe o supremă recompensă. Bucuria, care este o tresărire de. libertate, îi este rezervată bărbatului; femeia cunoaşte o impresie de plenitudine surîzătoare.1 Din moment ce trăieşte tot timpul în tensiunea refuzului, a reproşurilor, a revendicării, înţelegem de ce ataraxia poate sa capete 1 Dintr-o mulţime de texte, voi cita aceste rînduri de Mabel Dodge în care trecerea la o viziune globală asupra lumii nu este explicită, ci clar sugerată. „Era o a liniştită de toamn , numai aur i purpur . Frieda i cu mine alegeam fructele, eram ă ş ă ş aşezate pe jos, cu merele roşii îngrămădite în jurul nostru. Ne odihneam puţin în acel moment. Soarele şi pămîntul fecund ne încălzeau şi ne parfumau, iar merele erau nişte semne vii de plenitudine, de pace şi de abundenţă. Seva mustea în pămînt şi curgea şi în venele noastre, şi ne simţeam vesele, de neîmblînzit şi pline de bogăţii ca şi livezile. Pentru un moment eram unite în acest sentiment pe care îl au uneori femeile că sînt perfecte, că îşi sînt suficiente lor însele, sentiment care îşi avea ţursa în sănătatea noastră bogată şi fericiţi" 358 În ochii ei o înaltă valoare; n-am putea să-i reproşăm faptul că se bucură de o dupăamiază frumoasă sau de blîndeţea unei seri. Dar este o amăgire să cauţi aici definiţia adevărată a sufletului ascuns al lumii. Binele nu este; lumea nu este armonie, şi nici un individ nu are în ea un loc necesar. Există o justificare, o compensaţie supremă pe care societatea s-a străduit întotdeauna s-o acorde femeii: religia. Este necesară o religie pentru femei, aşa cum este necesară o religie pentru popor, exact din aceleaşi motive: cînd unul dintre sexe sau o clasă socială sînt condamnate la imanenţă, trebuie să li se ofere mirajul unei transcendenţe. Este în avantajul bărbatului să-1 facă pe Dumnezeu să-şi asume legile pe care el le fabrică: şi mai ales pentru că exersează asupra femeii o autoritate suverană, este bine ca aceasta să-i fi fost conferită de o fiinţă suverană. La evrei, la mahomedani, la creştini, bărbatul este stăpînul prin dreptul divin: frica de Dumnezeu va înăbuşi orice pornire de revoltă a femeii oprimate. Se poate miza pe credulitatea ei. Femeia adoptă în faţa universului masculin o atitudine de respect şi de credinţă: Dumnezeu din cer îi apare abia puţin mai îndepărtat decît un ministru, iar misterul Genezei este asemănător misterului centralelor electrice. Dar mai ales, dacă femeia este gata să se cufunde în religie^ aceasta se întîmplă pentru că ea vine să satisfacă o nevoie profundă. În civilizaţia modernă care oferă tuturor - chiar şi femeii - partea sa de libertate, religia apare mult mai puţin ca un instrument de constrîngere, cît un instrument de mistificare. I se cere mai puţin femeii să-şi accepte în numele Domnului inferioritatea decît să se creadă, prin graţia Lui, egala bărbatului suzeran; însăşi tentaţia revoltei este suprimată pretinzîndu-se că se depăşeşte nedreptatea. Femeia nu mai este frustrată de transcendenţă din moment ce-i destinează lui Dumnezeu imanenţa ei; numai în ceruri se măsoară meritele sufletelor, şi nu după făptuirile lor de pe pămînt; aici nu există niciodată, după cum spunea Dostoievski, decît ocupaţii: a lustrui pantofii sau a clădi un pod este una şi aceeaşi deşertăciune; dincolo de discriminările sociale, egalitatea sexelor este restabilită. De aceea fetiţa şi adolescenta plonjează în devoţiune cu o fervoare infinit mai mare decît fraţii ei; privirea lui Dumnezeu care-i transcende transcendenţa îl umileşte pe băiat: va rămîne pentru totdeauna copil sub această putere tutelară, este o castrare mai radicală decît aceea de care se simte ameninţat prin existenţa tatălui său. În timp ce „eterna copilă" îşi află mîntuirea în această privire care o metamorfozează într-o soră a îngerilor şi care anulează privilegiul băiatului de a avea un penis. O credinţă sinceră o ajută mult pe fetiţă să evite orice complex de inferioritate; nu este nici mascul, nici femelă, ci o făptură a lui Dumnezeu. De aceea întîlnim la multe dintre marile sfinte o 359 fermitate aproape virilă: Sfînta Brigita, Sfînta Caterina din Siena pretindeau cu aroganţă să domnească asupra lumii; nu recunoşteau nici o autoritate masculină: Caterina îşi conducea chiar cu o extremă duritate confesorii; Ioana d'Arc, Sfinta Tereza îşi urmau calea cu o îndrăzneală pe care nici un bărbat nu a întrecut-o. Biserica veghează pentru ca Dumnezeu să nu le autorizeze niciodată pe femei să se sustragă tutelei masculine; ea a pus exclusiv în mîinile b rba ilor aceste arme redutabile: refuzul ă ţ iertării păcatelor, excomunicarea; pentru că s-a încăpăţînat să-şi susţină viziunile, Ioana d'Arc a fost arsă pe rug. Totuşi, deşi supusă prin chiar voinţa lui Dumnezeu legii bărbaţilor, femeia găseşte în El un sprijin puternic împotriva lor. Logica masculină este contestată de mistere; orgoliul bărbaţilor devine un păcat, agitaţia lor este nu numai absurdă, ci vinovată: de ce să modelezi din nou această lume pe care Dumnezeu a creat-o? Pasivitatea la care este sortită femeia este sanctificată. Numărîndu-şi mătăniile în faţa şemineului, se simte mai aproape de cer decît soţul ei care bîntuie întrunirile politice. Nu este nevoie să facă nimic pentru a-şi salva sufletul, este suficient să trăiască în deplină supunere. Sinteza vieţii şi a spiritului este consumată: mama nu dă naştere numai unui trup, ci creează un suflet pentru Dumnezeu; este o înfăptuire mult mai înaltă decît pătrunderea secretelor deşarte ale atomului. Cu complicitatea Tatălui Ceresc, femeia poate revendica sus şi tare împotriva bărbatului gloria feminităţii ei. Nu numai Dumnezeu restabileşte astfel demnitatea sexului feminin în general; fiecare femeie va găsi în absenţa celestă un sprijin particular; ca persoană umană, nu are prea multă greutate; dar îndată ce acţionează în numele unei inspiraţii divine, vrerile sale, dorinţele sale devin sacre. Doamna Guyon spune că boala unei călugăriţe a învăţat-o „ce înseamnă să porunceşti prin Verb şi să te supui aceluiaşi Verb"; astfel credincioasa îşi camuflează autoritatea în spatele unei supuneri umile; creseîndu-şi copiii, conducînd o mănăstire, orga-nizînd o asociaţie de caritate, nu este decît o unealtă docilă în mîinile providenţei; nu poţi să nu i te supui fără să-1 jigneşti pe Dumnezeu. Desigur, nici bărbaţii nu dispreţuiesc acest sprijin; dar acesta nu mai este deloc puternic cînd au de înfruntat semeni de-ai lor care pot să şi-1 revendice în aceeaşi măsură: conflictul se atenuează pentru a se rezolva pe plan uman. Femeia invocă voinţa divină pentru a-şi justifica în mod absolut autoritatea în ochii celor care îi sînt deja subordonaţi în mod natural, pentru a o justifica în propriii săi ochi. Dacă această cooperare îi este utilă, faptul se întâmplă fiindcă ea este ocupată mai ales cu raporturile ei cu sine însăşi - chiar cînd aceste raporturi îi interesează şi pe ceilalţi; numai în aceste dezbateri cu totul interiorizate liniştea supremă poate avea forţa unei legi 360 Într-adevăr, femeia îşi ia drept pretext religia pentru a-şi satisface dorinţele. Frigidă, masochistă, sadică, se sanctifică renunţînd la propriul ei trup, victimizîndu-se, sufocînd în juru-i orice elan viu; mutilîndu-se, anihilîndu-se, ţinteşte un rang după altul în ierarhia aleşilor; cînd îşi martirizează bărbatul şi copiii, privîndu-i de orice fericire terestră, le pregăteşte un loc privilegiat în paradis; Margareta din Cortone, „spre a se pedepsi fiindcă păcătuise", ne spun pioşii ei biografi, îşi maltrata copilul pentru vina ei; nu-i dădea să mănînce decît după ce hrănea toţi cerşetorii care treceau; ura faţă de copilul nedorit este, după cum am văzut, frecventă: este o adevărată pomană pentru o femeie să se poată lăsa în voia ei cu o furie virtuoasă. Din partea ei, femeia a cărei morală nu este prea riguroasă îşi aranjează un loc comod pe lîngă Dumnezeu; certitudinea de a fi mîine purificată de păcat prin mîntuire o ajută adesea pe femeia pioasă să-şi învingă scrupulele. Fie că a ales ascetismul sau senzualitatea, orgoliul sau umilinţa, grija pe care o are pentru salvarea sufletului ei o încurajează să se consacre acestei plăceri pe care o preferă oricărei alteia: să se ocupe de sine; îşi ascultă toate sentimentele, îşi pîndeşte tresăririle trupului, justificat prin prezenţa graţiei înăuntrul lui, precum femeia însărcinată prin graţia rodului său. Nu numai că se examinează cu o tandră vigilenţă, dar merge să se confeseze unui duhovnic; în vremurile de altădată, putea gusta chiar beţia confesiunilor publice. Se povesteşte că Margareta din Cortone, pentru a se pedepsi că păcătuise prin vanitate, a urcat pe terasa casei sale şi a început să ţipe ca o femeie în chinurile facerii: „Sculaţi-vă, locuitori din Cortone, sculaţi-vă cu candele şi torţe şi ieşiţi s-o ascultaţi pe păcătoasă!" îşi enumera toate p catele, strigîndu- i nefericirea spre stele. ă ş Prin această umilire zgomotoasă, îşi satisfăcea acea nevoie de exhibiţionism care se întîlneşte atît de adesea la femeile narcisiste. Religia le dă dreptul femeilor să fie mulţumite de ele însele; ea le oferă călăuza, tatăl, amantul, divinitatea tutelară după care tînjesc; îi alimentează reveriile; îi umple ceasurile pustii. Dar mai ales îi confirmă ordinea lumii, îi justifică resemnarea adueîndu-i speranţa unui viitor mai bun într-un cer în care nu mai există diferenţe între sexe. De aceea femeile sînt şi în zilele noastre un atu atît de puternic în mîinile Bisericii; de aceea Biserica este atît de ostilă oricărei măsuri susceptibile de a facilita emanciparea lor. Trebuie să existe o religie pentru femei; este nevoie de femei, de „femei adevărate" pentru a perpetua religia. Se vede astfel că ansamblul ce formează „caracterul" unei femei - convingerile, valorile, înţelepciunea, morala, gusturile, purtările sale - se explică prin situaţia sa. Faptul că îi este refuzată transcendenţa îi interzice, fireşte, accesul la cele mai măreţe atitudini umane: 361 eroism, revolta, detaşare, inventivitate, creaţie; dar nici la bărbaţi acestea nu sînt atît de obişnuite. Există mulţi bărbaţi care, ca şi femeia, sînt limitaţi la domeniul intermediarului, al mijlocului neesenţial; muncitorul evadează prin acţiunea politică ce exprimă o voinţă revoluţionară; dar bărbaţii din clasele care chiar aşa sînt şi numite - „mijlocii" se instalează deliberat între aceste limite; predestinaţi, ca şi femeia, repetiţiei sarcinilor cotidiene, alienaţi în valori primite de-a gata, respectînd opinia celorlalţi şi necăutînd pe pămînt decît un oarecare confort, funcţionarul, negustorul, birocratul nu le sînt cu nimic superiori soţiilor lor; gătind, spălînd rufele, ţinînd casa, crescîndu-şi copiii, ele manifestă mai multa iniţiativă şi independenţă decît bărbatul aservit consemnelor; ziua, el trebuie să li se supună superiorilor lui, să poarte guler fals şi să-şi afirme rangul social; ea poate să se fîţîie prin casă în capot, să cînte, să rîdă cu vecinele; face cum o taie capul, îşi asumă riscuri uşoare, caută să obţină într-un mod eficace anumite rezultate. Ea trăieşte mult mai puţin decît soţul ei în convenţie şi în aparenţă. Universul birocratic pe care 1-a descris, între altele, Kafka, acest univers de ceremonialuri, de gesturi absurde, de purtări lipsite de sens este esenţialmente masculin; femeia acţionează mult mai mult asupra realităţii decît el; după ce a aliniat cifrele sau a convertit în monede cutiile de sardine, el nu a sesizat nimic decît abstracţiuni; copilul sătul din leagăn, lenjeria albă, friptura sînt nişte bunuri mult mai tangibile; totuşi, tocmai pentru că în urmărirea concretă a acestor scopuri femeia le simte contingenţa - şi. prin analogie, propria sa contingenţă - i se întîmplă adesea să nu se alieneze în ele, rămînînd astfel disponibilă. Acţiunile bărbatului sînt în acelaşi timp proiecte şi evadări; se lasă consumat de cariera sa, de personajul pe care-1 întruchipează; îi place să fie important, serios; contestînd logica şi morala masculină, femeia nu cade în aceste capcane; asta aprecia Stendhal atît de mult la ea: nu eludează cu orgoliu ambiguitatea condiţiei sale; nu se ascunde în spatele măştii demnităţii umane; îşi descoperă cu mai multă sinceritate gîndurile de răzvrătire, emoţiile, reacţiile spontane. De aceea conversaţia cu ea este mult mai puţin plictisitoare decît aceea cu soţul ei, imediat cum începe să vorbească în numele ei şi nu ca jumătate legală a stăpînului său; el debitează idei aşa-zise generale, adică formule şi cuvinte întîlnite în ziare sau în operele specializate; ea revelează o experienţă limitată, dar concretă. Faimoasa „sensibilitate feminină" ţine într-un fel de mit, într-un fel de prefăcătorie; dar este la fel de adevărat că femeia este mai atentă decît bărbatul la sine însăşi şi la lume. Din punct de vedere sexual, trăieşte într-un climat masculin aspru: prin compensaţie, îi plac „lucrurile frumoase", ceea ce poate naşte afectare, dar şi delicateţe; pentru că domeniul ei este limitat, obiectele pe care le are i se par preţioase: fără să le închidă în concepte, nici în proiecte, ea 362 tie s le dezv luie bog iile; dorin a ei de evaziune se exprim ş ă ă ăţ ţ ă prin gustul pentru sărbătoare: este încîntată de gratuitatea unui buchet de flori, a unei prăjituri, a unei mese bine servite, îi place să transforme vidul timpului său liber într-o ofrandă generoasă; cum îi plac rîsetele, cîntecele, podoabele, bibelourile, este gata să primească tot ceea ce palpită în jurul ei: spectacolul străzii, al cerului; o invitaţie, o plimbare îi deschid orizonturi noi; adesea bărbatul refuză să participe la aceste plăceri; cînd se întoarce acasă, vocile vesele nu se mai aud, femeile din familie îşi iau acea înfăţişare plictisită şi decentă care se aşteaptă de la ele. Din miezul solitudinii, al despărţirii, femeia extrage sensul singularităţii vieţii sale; are o experienţă mult mai intimă a trecutului, a morţii, a curgerii timpului decît bărbatul; este interesată de aventurile inimii sale, ale trupului, ale spiritului său pentru că ştie că numai atît îi este dat pe acest pămînt. Şi de aceea, prin faptul că este pasivă, suportă realitatea care o inundă într-o manieră mai pasionată, mai patetică decît individul absorbit de ambiţie sau de o meserie; are timpul necesar şi plăcerea de a se abandona emoţiilor ei, de a-şi studia senzaţiile şi de a desprinde din ele un sens. Cînd imaginaţia sa nu se pierde în visuri zadarnice, devine afinitate: încearcă să-1 înţeleagă pe celălalt în singularitatea sa şi să-1 recreeze în ea; este capabilă de o adevărată identificare cu soţul, cu amantul ei: îşi însuşeşte proiectele, grijile lui, într-un fel pe care el nu ar fi în stare să-1 imite. Acordă lumii întregi atenţia ei anxioasă; aceasta îi apare ca o enigmă; fiecare fiinţă, fiecare obiect poate fi un răspuns; interoghează cu aviditate totul. Cînd îmbătrîneşte, aşteptarea ei dezamăgită se converteşte în ironie şi într-un cinism adesea savuros; refuză mistificările masculine, vede reversul contingent, absurd, gratuit al impozantului edificiu clădit de bărbaţi. Dependenţa sa îi interzice detaşarea; dar adesea devotamentul care îi este impus se transformă într-o adevărată generozitate; se uită pe sine însăşi în favoarea soţului, a amantului, a copilului, încetează să se mai gîndească la sine, este cu totul ofrandă, dar. Nefiind prea bine adaptată societăţii bărbaţilor, este adesea obligată să-şi inventeze ea însăşi conduite; nu se poate mulţumi atît de uşor cu reţete primite de-a gata, cu clişee; dacă este de bună-credinţă, există în ea o nelinişte mai aproape de autenticitate decît siguranţa importantă a soţului ei. Dar nu va avea asupra bărbatului acest ascendent decît cu condiţia să respingă mistificările pe care i le propune. În clasele superioare, femeile devin complicele stăpînilor lor cu mai multă pasiune, pentru că ţin să profite de privilegiile pe care aceştia li le asigură. Am văzut că femeile din marea burghezie, aristocratele şi-au apărat întotdeauna • interesele lor de clasă cu şi mai multă încăpăţînare decît soţii lor: nu ezită să le sacrifice radical autonomia lor de fiinţe umane; înăbuşă în ele orice gîndire, orice judecată critică, orice elan spontan; repetă ca 363 nişte papagali opiniile admise, se confundă cu idealul impus de codul masculin; în inima lor, pe faţa lor, orice sinceritate a murit Gospodina îşi află independenţa în munca ei, în îngrijirea copiilor: experienţa ei este limitată, dar concretă: femeia pe care alţii o servesc nu mai are nici o priză asupra lumii; trăieşte în vis şi în abstracţiune, în gol. Nu-şi dă seama cît de departe merg ideile pe care le afişează; cuvintele pe care le debitează şiau pierdut orice sens în gura ei; omul de afaceri, industriaşul, uneori chiar şi generalul îşi asumă oboseala, grijile, riscurile; îşi cumpără privilegiile printr-un tîrg nedrept, dar cel puţin plătesc cu propria lor persoană; soţiile lor, în schimbul a tot ceea ce primesc, nu fac nimic; şi au o credinţă cu atît mai oarbă în nişte drepturi imprescriptibile. Zadarnica lor aroganţă, incapacitatea lor radicală, ignoranţa încăpăţînată fac din ele nişte fiinţe inutile, cele mai nule pe care le-a produs vreodată specia umană. Este deci absurd să vorbim despre „femeia" în general ca şi de „bărbatul" etern. Şi în elegem de ce toate aceste compara ii prin care oamenii se str ţ ţ ăduiesc să decidă dacă femeia este superioară, inferioară sau egală bărbatului sînt inutile: însăşi situaţia lor este profund diferită. Dacă sînt confruntate chiar aceste situaţii, este evident că aceea a bărbatului este infinit preferabilă, în sensul că el are mult mai multe posibilităţi concrete de a-şi proiecta în lume libertatea; de aici rezultă în mod necesar că realizările masculine sînt de departe mai valoroase decît acelea ale femeilor: acestora aproape ca le este interzis să. facă ceva. Totuşi, a confrunta felul în care îşi folosesc libertatea bărbaţii şi femeile între propriile lor limite este a priori o tentativă lipsită de sens, tocmai pentru că ei o folosesc în mod liber. Sub forme diverse, capcanele relei-credinţe, mistificările seriozităţii îi pîndesc în egală măsură: libertatea există în întregime în fiecare. Numai că, prin faptul că la femeie rămîne abstractă şi vidă, ea nu s-ar putea asuma în mod autentic decît prin revoltă: este singurul drum care li se deschide celor care nu au posibilitatea să construiască nimic; trebuie să refuze limitele situaţiei lor şi să caute să-şi deschidă drumurile viitorului; resemnarea nu este decît o renunţare şi o fugă: pentru femeie nu există nici o altă ieşire decît să se străduiască să obţină eliberarea. Această eliberare n-ar putea fi decît colectivă, şi ea cere înainte de orice ca evoluţia economică a condiţiei feminine să se desă-vîrşească. Şi totuşi au fost, şi încă sînt o mulţime de femei care caută în mod solitar salvarea individuală. Ele încearcă să-şi justifice existenţa în sînul imanenţei lor, adică să realizeze transcendenţa în imanenţă. Acest ultim efort - uneori ridicol, alteori patetic - al femeii încătuşate de a-şi converti închisoarea într-un orizont de glorie, servitutea în libertate suverană, îl întîlnim la femeia narcisistă, îndrăgostită, mistică. 364 455aa